Double D
by Senbonzakura49
Summary: Asami creates a new drug and..?
1. Prologue

Title: Double D  
Chapter: 1/?  
Piaring: AxA  
Raiting:NC-17  
Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns the Finder Series.  
Warning: Druge use

It was a day like any other in the city of Shinjuku Tokyo. It was a busy day of work with all kind of person on the street. And in a fancy looking building that was Cion CO. inside his big office was the japan most feared man in all of Asia. Behind is big monogamy desk sat Asami Ryuichi in his every-day tailor made Armani suit and every-present Dunhill.

Asami was reading a report when a knock was heard

"Come in" was the reply

Who entered was his secretary and right-hand men Kirishima Kei.

A bow "Excuse-me sir, the doctor has arrived"

"Bring him here" suddenly more exited then before.

"This way doctor."

"Thank you very much" said the doctor.

"Anything else you need Asami-Sama?"

"No you're dismissed."

A bow and Kirishima was out of site.

"Good afternoon "

"Good afternoon Asami-sama" replied the doctor with a low bow.

"Please take a seat" Asami mentioned to the chair in front of him. He got up and went to his mini-bar to fill to two tumblers with scotch and returned to his seat and drank from one and gave the other to .

"So let's cut to the chase, is it ready? Asami asked in a cold voice.

flinched at the tone and answered quickly.

"Y-yes Asami-sama…it's tested and ready to use."

Asami smirked and thought about his sexy little kitty at home and the treat that waits for him.

"Very well then, show me"

The doctor opened his bag and took out a black box, opened the box to show it's contents.

The newly created drug was candy like shaped, small and pink so it can be easily mistaken for candy.

"Side effects?" asked Asami

"Head-ache, dizziness, sickness, bad temper, emotional instability…and the rant went on.

Asami tough that none of that was a real life threat and went on with his plan, finely one of his dream were about to be come true.

TBC? what do you think the drug is for? pleas coment! first fanfic ever writen! ^^


	2. The drug

Title: Double D  
Chapter: 2/?  
Piaring: AxA  
Raiting:NC-17  
Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns the Finder Series.  
Warning: Druge use

It was already past 2 O'clock when Asami entered the penthouse and the lights where still on looks like Akihito was still up and waiting for Asami to return home.

"I'm home" Asami said wile toeing of his loafers. And what greeted him was silence.

_Is Akihito sleeping with the lights on? Brat…._Asami didn't like it because it give him fake hope.

Asami walked inside the master bedroom and was greeted the site of Akihito sleeping with one of his shirt and ass up in the air. The round cheeks fitted perfectly in those boxers like the boxers where his second skin.

_Such an invitation he Akihito?_ Asami grinned and walked towards the photographer. Asami stopped right in front of his butt and caressed it first and then slapped it. Hard.

Akihito opened his eyes and yelped. Loud.

Akihito turned his head and glared at the beast.

"You BASTARD! Do you know what time it is?! Do you?!"

Akihito was furious, first he was awakened of his sweet dream of pocky land and second his ass was stinging like hell.

"Hello Akihito, slept well" Asami said and smirked, he loved the look on Akihito face that pouty face with a terribly failed glare.

"Go to hell perverted" GROWLED Akihito

"Why where the lights on?"

"Because I was waiting for you but fortunately I fell asleep so yeah…"

Asami said nothing and walked to the bathroom, but the truth was that he was happy, _brat…_

Asami left his jacket on top of the bed and went to take his shower.

Akihito that was still sleepy to pay attention to what he was doing, he grabbed the jacket to put it in the closet wen something fell to the floor. He looked down and saw candy. At least he tough it was candy, he grabbed it and looked at it close-up, it was candy, but why was Asami carrying it if he hated sweets? Maybe it was for him? Either way he was going to eat it, that's what Asami gets for wake him from his sweet sleep. He unwrapped the candy and looked at it, it was pink so it only means Strawberry flavored , _well that's nice_ he tough and ate it. He made a face because it was sour, _eww, blah.. that's why he was carrying it it has no damn sugar!_ _oh well to bad ! ha!_ Akihito put the jacket in the closet and went to the kitchen for a glass of juice because the damn candy left a horrible after-taste in his mouth.

Asami walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips and walked to the closet for Akihito's surprise, but surprise, surprise the surprise wasn't there. It only meant one thing. He walked to the bed and by the night stand he saw the paper drug there but the thing not.

_It worked_, Asami tough and smirked his little plan was on action, he tough about it all, he was going to go home, wake Akihito, throw the jacket on the bed so Akihito would have to pick it up and the candy was going to fall to the floor, and Akihito would eat it thinking it was candy. Yep greats minds thinks like that.

Asami put his black tight boxer and pajamas bottoms and vent to look for his found Akihito on the kitchen by the table and stopped behind him and put his arms on Akihito's hips.

"Akihito where is my candy?" Asami purred close to Akihito right ear with a smooth voice.

"Dunno, never saw one" Akihito answered wile shivering because of Asami body heat and breath so close to him.

"Is that so?" Asami asked wile one of his and went inside his shirt that Akihito was wearing.

" Y-y-yes hand off you perv! I want to go back to sleep" answered Akihito while the effects of Asami ministrations where sowing in his body and face.

"I only think its fair that is you ate my candy you have to give me something sweet in return, and nothing is sweeter than your ass Akihito." Asami growled and picked up Akihito bride style and walked to the master bedroom and put Akihito down on the double king size bed.

"No. Asami tomorrow I have to wake up early and so do you" Akihito said while trying to push Asami, but he wouldn't budge.

"shhhh! You talk to much Akihito, just shut up your pretty little mouth and enjoy"

"what?!YO U Bastard get off me! You don't have the right to boss me around! You can't make me shut my mouth if I don't want !" shouted an offended Akihito.

"Is that so?" Asami asked with amusement evidence in his eyes. _Looks like Akihito hasn't learned yet that his big mouth only gets him in trouble._

"YES!" Akihito answered with such deviance that Asami cock hardened.

"Shut up Akihito" Asami grunted.

"Make me !" Akihito said while glaring at Asami.

_Bad move_ was the only thing he tough because everything happened so fast the couldn't even react when Asami turned him in all fours, stood and put himself in front of Akihito with his crotch right in front of Akihito face.

"Suck" A word, a command.

Akihito looked up at Asami face and couldn't read anything in that handsome face and beautiful golden eyes.

"no…n-no.." Akihito said.

"Akihito" the voice was stern and cold and meant that it was better for him to obey if he didn't want to get punished.

So e slowly pushed down the slacks and the boxers, and looked at the master piece that was Asami penis, damn the thing was big and even after so 3 years together with Asami he still couldn't get used to the size.

Akihito slowly grabbed the cock and gave it a tentative lick and looked up for any changes in Asami face. Then he slowly licked at it again and sucked on the head, he put half in and then out and continued it until he heard a low grunt, _impatient eh?_ Tough Akihito, he liked the cock all over to make it wet and then put what he could inside his mouth and sucked hard. Asami growled and trusted his hips forward. Asami put his hand on Akihito head to stop him and started to trust his hips and fuck Akihito little mouth. He was so lost in his passion that Akihito had to grab his hips to stop him or his chin was going to fall, Asami was trusting really fast and was starting to hurt. Asami opened his eyes and looked down and saw big hazel eyes clouded with lust. Akihito started to bubble his head up and down really fast and he felt Asami length hardening even more in his mouth and he decided to use his final blow, he deep throated Asami and milked him whit his muscle throat, Asami grunted loud and came deep in Akihito throat. Akihito drank it all and licked his lips at the end.

Asami turned Akihito on his back and trust to digits in his pucker and kissed him hard, it was such a kiss that Akihito's head was spinning when they moved apart for the much needed air.

Asami trusted his finger in and out while e pinched one of Akihito's his and whent from Akihitos nipples to his cock and Asami started to fist him while planting kisses on his navel and stomach.

"Asami…! Ohh…..ahhh….no….i'm..cu.."

Was all Akihito could muster while his orgasm was built and released. He came all over his stomach and Asami's hand. Akihito was loosing conscience when he felt Asami's fat head nudging his entrance and then enter in one long trust.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…" screamed Akihito

Asami's trust where fast and deep just the way Akihito liked.

"Asami..! ohh..oh..god..oh….god …ASAMI!"

"That's right love scream my name!" Asami said while fastening his trusts into Akihito sweet body, body that only belonged to him.

"I'm Cumming….! A-A..ASAMI!" Akihito screamed while coming with such force that his vision went white for instances.

"Akihito….!" Was Asami low growl while Cumming inside of Akihito.

Asami came out of his passion haze and looked down on a sleeping Akihito, he gave him a kiss on his lips and pulled out of him, he went to the bathroom to come back with a wet cloth to wipe himself and Akihito and tucked himself under the covers and pulled Akihito close to him and when he was almost dozing off he tough about the doctor word.

_"It will start to take effect during a week and by the end of that week the effect will show themselves in a complete state."_

_"And when will the drug wear off?"_

_"It still unknown but the possibilities are between 2 to 5 years."_

_"hum.." was Asami response._

_Let's see how will this turn out tough Asami _was Asami last tough before falling asleep.


	3. Monday-A

Monday

Akihito woke up feeling the familiar pain in his lower back. _Damn the bastard_ he looked up ate the clock and it read 10:39 am _Jesus I'm late AGAIN!_ Tough Akihito. Akihito had a photo session at 11 o'clock and he wouldn't make it on time. He jumped off the bed ignoring the pains and limped to the bathroom to shower and dressed all of it in 15 minutes.

_My nipples hurt…_ he tough.

"The bastard someday will bite them off! The fucker…" he growled.

He limped out of the door ignoring the guard stationed outside the door talking to him and limped off to the bus station.

"Takaba-san pleas wait!" Shouted Akira, his personal bodyguard.

"Go away I don't have time!"

"But Takaba-san Asami-sama ordered me to take you wherever you wanted to go!"

"Tell that senile person that I DON'T need him!"

"But it was my order, I can't let you go by bus"

"Tell him to fuck off!" he said that while running to the bus station and enter the bus.

"Takaba-san please!" Akira shouted while running behind the bus. _JESUS! one day that brat will get me killed! _Though the bodyguard while returning to the building to get the limo.

Akihito was sited in a seat next to a man in his late fifties, and the man was getting way to close to him that he was supposed to. _The hell with this pervert!_ Akihito said while getting closer to the window. The mas started sniffing Akihito's hair and clothes and that's where he snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you sniffing me?!" Akihito snapped ate the man.

"Wha—wha- what? I'm sorry it just that you have a nice smell.."

"Go to hell you pervert!" Akihito said and got up from his seat.

Asami was walking to the studio when a group of women started to stalk him. He looked behind him and they stopped, he started to walk again and they started to, he stopped again and so did they _Jesus Christ! _He turned around and walked to them.

"Hello ladies do you need something from me?" he asked with a big smile

They blushed and answered.

"H-hello we..just..is that you are smelling really good and we..don't know we just started to follow you..!"

"Huh…" he said extremely embarrassed.

"We were thinking what is brand of the cologne you are using?"

"I'm…not using cologne…" he answered awkwardly.

"Ohh…!" They blushed again.

"I have to go now I have an appointment…"

"Wait don't you want to hang with us after your appointment..?"

"I can't ladies, I'm…um..already taken…" he said embarrassed.

Akihito finally arrived at the studio and went immediately to talk to his boss to apologize. When he saw his boss he ran and started to apologize.

"Sir I'm so sorry I'm late but I had some situations on the way to work and.."

"TAKABA! How many tim.."

Akihito's boss turned around and stopped dead in his track. He stared at Akihito's face and started to flush badly.

"Takaba! It's alright ! you don't have to worry about that! It's ok, it's ok..!"

He said all flushed. Akihito tough that that was the most awkward reaction he ever saw. _Maybe the bastard threatened my boss?_

"Ok then I'm going to..uhu..get my things ready"

The whole day was Awkwardly awkward the models where always flirting with him both men and women, the staff would treat him like royalty and he even got some phone numbers from a few! He was going mad, he needed a distraction, luckily he cellphone rang and it was Kou.

"Heeey broo sup?"

"Hey Kou wat's up? I'm glad you called"

"Why dude something happened?"

"No..it just that the day isn't going well for me."

"But why?"

"Everybody is Looking at me and flirting! Even people I don't know"

"Maybe you have something written on your face?"

"No I don't think so, so what's up?"

"Me, Takato and Yoshida and you, boy's night today, what do you think?"

"I don't know…"

"What you girlfriend won't let you? When are you going to introduce her to us? We are your friend dude…"

Every time Akihito heard it he would feel guilty for hiding Asami from them all these years, he just hadn't the courage to tell them.

"Alright I'll go"

"Nice meet us at Shounen club at 20 o'clock" It was a new club designed to young adults.

_That time Asami is not home yet.._ "ok see you later Kou"

"Later bro"

This is Part A


	4. Monday-B

Akihito arrived home still trying to ignore all those lustful glances and stares directed at him. He really tough that maybe something was wrong with is face. He eat and go dressed in a body fitting black thank top with a white vest, black jeans that where showing all his goods parts, mainly his round derrière. And black military boots. He was dressed to kill.

He arrived at Shounen club with Akira trailing his back like a shadow. He when up to the front and saw Kou, Takato and Yoshida there probably waiting for him.

"hey guys!" Akihito shouted and waved to them.

"AKIHI..!" they were shouting when they stopped dead on their tracks to.

"Guys what with the face?" Akihito asked

"Dude what the hell?!" Asked Kou

"Wh-what?"

"You are like stunting! Since when are you this beautiful?" asked Takato

"What are you guys talking about, you are freaking scaring me!" said Takaba while raising his voice a little.

"And what's with the cologne it smells really good! Damn I'm getting excited" Said Yoshida while getting closer to Akihito.

"Sto-stop it Yoshi! What the hell! I'm not using anything! You guys are acting like Teenagers who just entered puberty!" said Akihito a little flushed.

"Sorry dude, but today you just smell and look really good!" said kou embarrassed."

"…"

"Okay guys let's just get in the atmosphere it getting awkward here." Said Takato.

"kay…"

They all went inside and the people who were by the door stopped and turned to look at them, they started to whisper and send glances to the group. Akihito felt really bad with the situation, but he put it aside and started to relax and go with the flow. They ordered a couple of drinks and relaxed even more. They were chatting when a group of girls came up to them.

"Can we sit here? "asked the group leader a blond girl, with emerald eyes.

"Sureee go ahed!" Said kou already light headed.

They squeezed in with them on the round sofa and all turned to Akihito and started to flirt with him.

"hey what's your name cutie?"

"how old are you?"

"You smell good!"

One of them touched Akihito hand and said:

"your skin is soft..!"

She was really close to Akihito now and Akihito was getting crazy with so many questions and touches and giggles and perfumes and so many hormones that he da to get away so he fled from there to the dance floor. When Akihito was gone the girls pouted and returned to their seat and ignored the rest of the boys.

"Dudee is it me or the girls are only here because of Aki?" Asked Takato feeling somewhat jelous.

"Yhea stupid aki getting all the girls when he already has a girl by his side…!" slurped a tipsy Yoshida.

"Look Kou is dead to the world…" Said Takato.

Meanwhile in the dance floor Akihito was so lost in his world that he didn't saw nor felt someone getting behind him and speak close to his ear

"That's right cutie shake that ass just like that…"

Akihito didn't hear he just danced with more vigor, for someone who is looking from the outside it really looks like Akihito is enjoying dancing with the stranger. Akihito was sensual while dancing the way he moved his hip and his hands and all his moves where well-coordinated, anyone would stop to appreciate him. The stranger talked to him again and pressed his erection against Akihito butt.

"Yes! Like that! I'm almost there!" That's when Akihito came back to the world; he stopped and turned to see who was behind him. It was a youngster in his early twenties, he was well built and had broad shoulders, Akihito tried franticly to shove the man but he wouldn't move.

"What the fuck ?! get away from me you pervert !" Shouted Akihito

"What's wrong cute face ? c'm on dance, dance ! You were so hot right now babe!"

"LET GO! I'm a guy!" Akihito was desperate now the man was persistent and was touching him in places where only one bastard claim rights of touching.

"Shhh I know baby come whit me and I'll show ya the best ride of y'ar life !" he said and kissed Akihito.

Akihito was screaming into the kiss and kicking the man, one of his kicks landed on the man's jewels. The man screamed and fell on his knees on the dance floor, Akihito took the opportunity and ran from there to his seat to grab his thing and go home, luckily he lost Akira and Akira hadn't saw what happened and so wouldn't Asami. Well that's what he tough. Because Akira did saw, and already told everything to Asami. On his way home Akihito was watching stars because he was light headed, he saw his watch and it read 3:40 am if he was lucky Asami was already home and asleep. Or so he tough once again…


	5. Tuesday A

Tuesday

Akihito opened the door and closed it behind him, the room was dark so it only meant that Asami was already sleeping. He toed off his boot and tiptoed really softly his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and closed it, suddenly the light on the night stand was lit up, he turned around and made direct eye contact with not so amused and cold golden eyes.

"Hello Akihito, had a fun night?" Asami tone was so cold that the temperature in the room lowered a few degrees.

"A-Asami ! What are you going up so late..he..?" Akihito asked a little bit afraid of Asami tone.

"Akihito I think you need another lesson about who you belong to don't you think ?" Asami was furious, really really mad.

He saw the video of Club Shounen since he was the owner, but Akihito didn't know that, he saw it all, the dance, the flirts, **THE KISS **he saw it all, and the phone call only served to confirm it all. Akihito was his, only he had the right to see him flushed like that, Akihito only could dance for him, Akihito could only rub himself like that against Asami and no one and really no one could **KISS** those pouty cherry lips but **HIM**! He was beyond furious! Akihito never did any of those things to him and he didn't have the right to do to others! If Akihito wanted to be an exhibitionist he would give him a reason to be one, but right now some punishment was in order.

Asami stared at Akihito, damn he was really hot right now, that thank top was like a second skin to him and it ended above his waist right about the belly button and then those jeans where so provocative it fitted him like a glove, those slim hips and sweet ass are the thing that jump at your site. Asami was almost losing his resolve when he looked at Akihito's flushed face, the drug was taking its effect and Asami was suffering from it just like the others did to. The drug was releasing an impressive amount of pheromones in a perfume like form that makes people excited and horny and it was affecting everyone around Akihito except Akihito himself. That's why people fooled Akihito like dogs.

"You are serious?! If your goon told you about the incident then he must have told you about who started no?!" Akihito also got mad.

"Akihito you allowed another men to touch you, you are mine Akihito. And also you really think I don't know what happened all day? You were flirting with anybody who crossed your path!"

"Asami did you lost your mind?! Like that was my fault! Your goon must really be blind because if he saw everything the way it happened he would have told you that they were the one who were hitting on me!" that was it Akihito though that Asami had lost his mind, really how can someone be that possessive? Today Akihito was practically running from everybody who spared him a glance because he knew if Asami somehow got the information he wouldn't survive the next day to tell the story.

"You allowed them to! And you even kissed him…" Asami was a seriously possessive men, anyone or anything who touched what was his would not survive.

"Asami please! You see..I was a little drunk…and it was him you kissed me!"

"Akihito…" Sometimes Asami behaved like a child.

That when Akihito got the clue and started running in the direction of the guest room but of course he did not get far, Asami was already there and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bed.

"Asami please wait! Wait…!" Akihito tried desperately to talk to Asami.

"Shut up Akihito" Then Asami proceeded to tie both of Akihito hands to the bed post. Akihito couldn't move his hands; Asami did a really good and strong knot. Then he proceeded with the punishment. He got up and walked to the closet to retrieve a box whit the goods, yep adult toys, then he walked back to the bed and first thing first he tore all of Akihito's clothes of his body.

"Asami you bastard! What the hell! Let's talks like the grownups we are!"

"Akihito my lovely Akihito you are still a child and I will just remind you whom you belong to, and I hope this time you will learn the lesson." Then Asami pressed his body against mine and kissed me passionately I was struggling and I plead him to stop, I tried to get rid of him but his kisses and the dominance and the fact that his hard body was grinding against my hard on and it hurt a lot. he kissed me like he wanted to suck the life of me, his hands slowly slipped from my wrists to cup my face, I could feel his lips pulling back from mine for the much needed air, I could feel the heat from both our bodies and I moaned as his hard, clothed length rubbed against mine.

"Now my sweet Akihito, time for some punishment" Asami proceeded to take a cock ring, nipple clamps and an eight inch vibrator. Asami looked at the toys and then at Akihito face and grinned. Akihito looked terrified at the vibrator and at Asami face.

"Asami please wait!" Akihito tried to talk to Asami.


	6. Tuesday B

"Hush!" Asami growled. Asami trailed light kisses from Akihito jaw line till his stomach and continued till he was face to face with Akihito erection; Akihito watched everything with clouded eyes and he held his breath when Asami had his face really close to his erection, so close he could feel Asami's breath on his shaft and he waited patiently for what was to come next. Asami saw Akihito face and he got even more hard, Akihito face a mixture of pain and pleasure, those big hazel iris full of lust and want, Asami seriously was losing it, the combination of Akihito smell and his face was just to strong and he could not wait his resolve was getting thinner by the time.

Asami swallowed down Akihito shaft and he heard a loud moan from Akihito.

"Haaaaaaaaa, damn…. ..!" Akihito moaned.

Asami loved the moans and whimpers that where coming from above. Asami sucked and liked and when he felt Akihito getting harder he stopped and put the cock ring and got up, Akihito just whined.

"Asami…no…stop…!" Akihito said.

Asami just stared and went to retrieve the lube, the vibrator and the nipples clamps. Asami kissed and sucked Akihito nipples eliciting sweet moans from that pouty mouth.

"No…a-asami it hurts! Stop!" Akihito struggled to get Asami off him but he didn't budge. Asami just ignored him and continued with his work, he clamped first the right nipple while he played whit the left. Akihito just moaned, then he clamped the left and Akihito screamed loud because his nipples where hurting a lot. Next Asami poured some lube onto the vibrator and nudged it against Akihito entrance, he kissed and licked Akihito's earlobe and talked obscenities in his ear while nudging and thrusting the vibrator into Akihito hole. Akihito screamed at the pain and intrusion.

"AHHHHHH!...ha...ha...no! it Hurts take it out !" Akihito screamed in pain but it quickly faded to pleasure when Asami turned it on at full speed and it was hitting constantly his prostate. Asami could take it anymore, but if he fucked Akihito now it wouldn't be a punishment, and he already feel that this is HIS punishment and not Akihito's.

"Asami! Please let me come!..." Akihito begged, he hated to do it but in times like this he didn't have a choice.

"Beg some more my kawaii Akihito!" Asami was losing it fast, his Akihito smelled so good! Ohh what the hell he could just wait another time to punish Akihito now he wanted to fuck some sense in this photographer head. Asami kissed him passionately and sucked his tongue, it was the a clash of tongues a true battle for dominance that like always Asami won, they broke apart and Asami started to nibble his neck and then he bit down where Akihito's neck meet his shoulder and left there a nice kiss mark no show that Akihito belonged to him.

Akihito didn't registered what happened he only felt Asami's head nudge his entrance and enter in one long thrust.

"HAAAAaaaaaaaa…! O god ! Asami!" Moaned Akihito.

_Tight…_though Asami while he trusted at full speed inside Akihito, every moan Akihito screamed was like music to his ears, Akihito's insides where like fire he was so hot it was like he was melting, at that speed and with Akihito's smell Asami didn't last long, Asami before he came, he took off the cock ring and started to fist Akihito matching the speed of his trust, Akihito came all over his stomach and Asami hand, a few more trust later came Asami inside of Akihito.

"Don't pass out on me Akihito, that was just warm-up, sex is next!"

And they did it all night like rabbits.

Next day at Sion Asami sat at his desk hearing the reports of a new group that has been getting on his nerve. Such small group but really hard to get, it not that they were a treat to his business it's just that they behaved like wannabes and Asami is not going to have any of that.

"Sir the group leader is trying to do business with you sir, he asked for a meeting." Kirishima said with some amusement in his voice. Truth was that they were mere rats street that wanted to have partnership with Asami's company.

"…seriously?" Asami asked bemused at the information.

"Yes sir, and the reply?"

"Set the meeting Kirishima, and put more guards on Akihito I cannot let what happened take its course again." Asami knew that it was not Akihito's fault; it was one of the drug effects, if this was one of the effect he did not want to think about the others, but damn yesterday sex was hot and really good, Asami is glad that the drug it taking its effect.

At the penthouse…

Akihito woke sore, really sore, all over his body especially his lower half, he tough that Asami wanted to eat him for real he had bites in all over his body _son of a…_ cursed mentally Akihito. He tried to get up but his foot failed and he fell first thing on the floor.

"ARGH! Jesus! That BASTARD when I see him I'm going to cut his *** in *** pieces!" Shouted Akihito.

He crawled to the bathroom and took a long bath. Akihito was glad that he didn't have any work or assignment to do because he would not go far in the way he was.

He looked himself in the mirror and saw various bruises all over his body and his hips, he looked at his chest and saw a lot of hickey and his nipples were swollen and red and angry red. He touched them and shivered, damn he got even more sensitive they before and they hurt to touch.

He dressed in his plain t-shirt and jeans and went to eat something, the fridge was full yet he didn't see anything, he ended up eating cereals.

After breakfast he went to the living room to watch some TV and play some games, he was watching an interview about Sion and he got really pissed all of a sudden "that stupid club, stupid Asami..! stupid c***! One day I will shove that thing up his ass for him to feel it!" he got depressed and nothing better to light up his mood then some videogames.

He was playing when he felt a pain in his chest, it was just like a sting, he got up to go get some snack. But the thing is he didn't found any….

_What the F*** is going on here?! _ Though Akihito.

"Where are my snacks? WHERE IS THE POCKY?! When I found the culprit who dared to eat them, then someone is going to die!" he went to the bedroom to retrieve his cellphone and call Asami.

"Ring…ring…ring…" After 3 rings Asami picked up.

"Hello Akihito miss me already? Asami asked in his baritone voice.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY POCKY?!" Akihito shouted and Asami got the device away from his hear.

"Akihito calm down, what are you talking about?" Asami tried to calm Akihito.

"I'M talking about my snack! My POCKY! I know you ate them! Give them back I'm hungry!"

"If you remember I don't eat sweets Akihito."

"You LIAR! I want them!"

"Akihito you already ate them, you have to buy another's, and if you want I can buy-it for you…"

"SHUT UP I don't need your corrupted money for anything! Just go away! Why did you called me in the first place? Are you stupid?! Don't you have people to shot? Kneecaps to break? Do something useful and WORK!" and with that he hang up.

"…"

Asami just stared at the device like it was something from another world _What was that about?..._

Back at the penthouse….

"The fucker!...son of a b***, now I have to go out to buy some fucking snacks!" Akihito muttered while putting on his sneakers. He got out and crossed the street for the nearest convenience store. He walked inside and went straight to the snacks all that while saying profanities.

He got to the cashier and he was making moves on Akihito.

"Hi there what's your name?"

"None of your damn business"

"Fierce I see.."

"please go f**** yourself"

"Okay, okay no need to be rude.."

"Shut the fuck up and register those damn things I'm HUNGRY!" shouted an even more pissed Akihito. He didn't know why but he was just mad and not feeling well.

The man got a little scared at the tone and registered the stuff as quickly as possible. Akihito grabbed the grocery bag jogged home.

When Asami got home Akihito was still struggling with the video game and all over the house was empty packages of pocky and chips. Akihito didn't even spared him a glace when he entered the living room, he just kept going with his game.

"Hello Akihito…"

"Shut up you are making noise" growled Akihito with a mouth full of pocky crumbs.

"…I'm going to take a shower…" said an amused Asami.

"yeah yeah, go you stink anyway!" said a pissed Akihito.

When Asami got out of the room already dressed in his pajamas pants. He looked at Akihito and saw that he didn't move from his seat since he got inside the bathroom.

"Akihito did you cooked anything?"

"NO, and if you want you cook! I'm sick of this I'm going to take a shower… "Shouted Akihito.

"…" _Is this one of the side effects? _Asami walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich.

Asami was the one who ended up cleaning Akihito's mess.

Asami entered the bedroom and Akihito was sleeping all spread out in the bed he was in his and Asami's side of the bed sleeping soundly, he was just asking to be fucked he was with a tank top and boxers briefs, showing so much ass… but the way Akihito was today he wouldn't get any today.

He squeezed in on his side of the bed and pulled Akihito close to him. When he woke he noticed to different things, one it was still dark outside and second he couldn't move his hands. He looked up and saw Akihito hovering him.

"Is there something wrong Akihito?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Asked Akihito.

"Me? You are the one who tied my hands.." answered Asami.

"I mean you were just going to sleep without sex? Are you CRAZY? You exist is to pleasure me! Do you got it? You are my BITCH !" Shouted a not so amused Akihito

Asami somehow got a hard on with that, he liked this dominance Akihito was demonstrating it was one hell of a turn on.

"So I'm your bitch now?" Asked Asami with amusement written all over his face.

"You are. Always."

Akihito proceeded with the love making, he retrieved the lube and poured some onto his hands, he turned around so that his ass was facing Asami. Asami gulped and his shaft throbbed painfully Akihito was fingering himself while screaming in pleasure. Asami was loving this new Akihito and his attitude. Akihito fingering himself was like something from other planet it happened once in a lifetime so he was going to enjoy it.

Akihito wasn't in a mood to play so he went straight to the prize, Asami king size cock, the ultimate pleasure toy.

He freed the cock from its confinement and he impaled himself on Asami shaft and started to ride it like his life depended of it. Akihito was extra tight today Asami tough and the way Akihito was grinding down on him that he wouldn't last long.

"Hum….haaa…ha…yes…good…!" Akihito moaned.

"Damn Akihito…"Asami grunted.

"Move your hips faster! Now!" Akihito demanded.

Asami only did as he was told and trusted up as fast as he could, but it was not enough for Akihito

"FASTER damn it! Move it fat ass!" Akihito wanted more.

"ugh.." Was Asami only answer.

"Hum…ohh…oh..good yes like th-that!" Akihito moaned loudly.

Asami couldn't take it anymore, Akihito was sucking him so tightly it hurt. He was moving his hips in a circular motion and it was so hot he came hard inside of Akihito.

"ohh god.." Asami growled.

"What the hell you bastard! Who said you could come ?! are you kidding me?"

Now that Akihito said that he noticed that Akihito hadn't come and he did, he came first, that's a new one.

"You impotent son of a bitch! You are good for nothing!" Akihito slid himself out of Asami's cock and moved closer to Asami's face and jerked off hitting his semen all over the handsome face.

"…" _What did just happen..? _

"God you tired me, I'm going to sleep don't bother me!" Akihito said while dozing off.

Asami just stared, who the hell was going to set him free? It was easy because Akihito didn't tie him that hard so it was just pull the string and he would get free. Asami freed himself and stared at Akihito's sleeping face, sleeping so peacefully with his baby face.

"…" _What the hell did just happen?!_


	7. Wednesday A

Wednesday

Asami's day is not going well; first of all he was frustrated because of the events of last night.

"Damn brat how dare he do something like that to me…" he murmured _well it wasn't his fault… _he wasn't paying attention to Kirishima who was reading a report about his clubs and investments.

"Sir is something the matter?" he asked while pushing his glasses up

"No you may proceed." Answered Asami, Kirishima think he heard his boss pouting…

"There was a fire in one the clubs, and the damage is worse than we tough and the estimated price to cover all of the damage is about 50 million yens." He paused to let his boss absorb the news, Asami's face was unreadable like always but Kirishima felt the slight tension that filled the room.

"…proceed with the arrangements. Is there more?" Asami asked irritated, that was a lot of money.

"Yes sir, one of the weapons shipments didn't make it today and has a delay of one week."

_Jesus! I need them to make an exchange today…_ Asami was really irritated now. Kirishima felt the mood change around his boss and he gulped.

"Dismissed" Asami said his voice colder now, he had to dismiss the poor men before he put a bullet through his head, it wasn't his fault, neither Akihito's but he was mad and needed to release the pent-up stress somehow, _Akihito is not going to sleep today._

At the penthouse Akihito was already up and feeling good this morning, he finished eating and went out, the day was going well, he managed to mislead Asami's goon in one single turn and run to his workplace, he had to take pictures of a politician that had some secrets the world wants to know it didn't matter to Akihito what matters is the sum of money he was going to receive. He took the pictures and ran out of the place in direction of the penthouse; he was running when he heard a whimper noise coming from an alley that wasn't illuminated by the sun because it was hidden between two tall buildings. He walked carefully inside and saw a figure laid down on the floor in the middle of garbage bags, he moved forward and heard a whimper again and then he saw blood, he gasped_ this person needs help! _ He walked to the men and knelt beside him, he said:

"Are you ok?" A grunt was the only answer he got.

Akihito moved the men a little to look at his face, he was in his late twenties and had read hair and ocean blue eyes, Akihito never saw such eyes, it remembered him of the ocean and that calmed him, he was drowning in those eyes, he snapped out of it when he heard the men hiss in pain.

-AxA-

The men heard some noise coming from the begging of the alley those thieves ran to. He was afraid they returned to finish him off, someone approached and he could smell said person, he didn't know who was but he or her had a sweet smell and he was being draw by it, _This must be heaven…_ He tough, then he heard the person talk.

"Are you ok?" He only managed to grunt, not really answering, by the voice he managed to find that was a man who was talking to him. He felt the men turn him a little and his blue eyes met with hazel and he held his breath, he was beautiful such a lovely face and big eyes that showed concern for him, by his face he could tell he was still a teenager maybe 16, 17 or 18 years old cute face, dirty blonde hair, small nose and full cherry lips, damn this wasn't time to get hard and he was hurting everywhere he hissed in pain and said boy looked a little startled like he wasn't there…

50 milion yens-615 600 U.S. dollars

please review! ^^


	8. Wednesday B

_This isn't time for daydreaming this men need's help! _He tough and fished out his cellphone and dialed 911 he waited till the ambulance arrive so he could go home but unfortunately for him they asked if he could come along so he could answer some questions.

They got to hospital and he waited in the waiting room for the doctor to arrive, he didn't knew the man and said person didn't have his wallet with him so now he was stuck here in the hospital, 2 hours have passed and still nothing, he was concerned for the men, those deep blue ocean eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about them. It passed one more hour and the doctor appeared, he got up and walked to him

"Good afternoon …" Takaba got the signal

"Takaba Akihito" he said

"Takaba-san, are you with the patient?" Asked the doctor

"W-well yes I was the one who found him"

"Well he got stabbed, probably from a robbery and he lost a lot off blood."

"Will he survive?" Akihito was concerned he wanted to see those eyes again.

"Thanks to you he will, if you want to visit him he must be awake now" said the doctor.

"t-thanks.." he said and followed the doctor to the patient room.

They got inside and waited by the door while the doctor was talking to the men. The doctor said to Akihito to move forward and Akihito did, he walked and stopped by the bed and looked at the men, he was handsome with his wild red hair and deep blue eyes that Akihito couldn't stop to stare, when the eyes met with his he blushed and so did the men. The doctor sensed the atmosphere and left the room so they could talk.

" …." The men said and blushed, when he looked at Akihito's face he got all flushed and blushed, he couldn't make coherent words and could only look at Akihito's face. Akihito chuckled when he heard the men talk, what was he trying to say with that adorably blush in his face.

"Are you ok?" he said with a smile

The men blushed more and hid his face behind his hands. Akihito laughed because he looked like a kid.

"What's your name?" he asked

"T-Tetsuya Akashi…" he answered.

"I'm Takaba Akihito nice to meet you!" he said and smiled and extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Me too!" he said hurriedly and took Akihito's hand on his and shacked it _smooth skin just like a doll_ .

"Thanks for saving m-my life it weren't for your good heart I would be dead already, I don't even know how to repay you!" he said

Akihito just smiled and said:

"No need to thank me, and you welcome" he was so cute flushed like that_ I wish Asami could blush like that…_

"B-but still! There must be a way of showing my gratitude…" he was cut off by Akihito

"No need to worry about that now, you just need to rest, do you remember what happened?"

"I-I do I had shopped and was in my way home when I was grabbed from behind and pushed into the alley, they wanted my wallet but I struggled, then one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed me with it…" he said with sad look on his face.

"People this days… really I'm sorry I asked." Akihito said and was feeling sorry for Tetsuya.

"Well the good part is that I got to meet you, first I tough it was an illusion my head was making but I'm glad it wasn't! You are so gentle and my savior and you are really pretty…" _Love at first sight_ he said and blushed.

Akihito laughed harder this time and with a gentle tone he answered:

"God thank you so much I really flattered!"

"Hope you don't see me as a pedophile.." he said with a small voice

"Why would I?" Asked a confused Akihito

"Because, well… I'm your still under aged and I'm telling you this…?" he said

"Wha..? I'm not under aged I'm 25" he said with a smile.

"Heeee? Really? You look like you only have 17 or 18 years or something… you look so young…" he said

"haha It's ok, people often tell me that, and you how old are you?"

"I'm 27"

"You also look younger, so what do you do for a living?"

"Business man 24/7 and painter in my spare time."

"Wow that so cool." Said and amazed Akihito

"And you?"

"I'm a photojournalist" _I'm glad he calmed down_ Akihito tough

Akihito and Tetsuya talked all evening till it came Akihito's time to leave

"Have to go now tetsuya-san" Akihito said while getting up.

"Please don't use san I feel old when you say it." He said

"Ok then Tetsuya it is" he said ad was walking away when tetsuya grabbed his hand

"hu… uh.. will you come tomorrow…?" he said and blushed.

"After work I'll come." Akihito smiled _so cute, just like a puppy._

"Thanks !" he said and he let go of Akihito's hand.

"Bye see you tomorrow" he said and went out of the door.

Tetsuya after Akihito was gone he allowed a sigh to leave his mouth

_Good I'm so in love right now_, _Takaba Akihito, my angel and savior and my love can't wait to meet you again. _

-AxA-

Akihito got to the penthouse and showered, then cooked dinner all that while think of Tetsuya and their afternoon and all the talks they had, they had a lot in common he was looking forward to the meeting tomorrow. He set the table and waited for Asami to arrive, since he got a message telling him that he was going to be home early.

About after an hour Asami entered with a dark aura around him his day got even worse he stained his shirt with hot cafe, a kid bumped against him an called him monster and many other things happened he walked inside and spotted Akihito sited by the table with the dinner waiting for him. He got mad Akihito was wearing such a lovely and caring expression and he wasn't even looking at Asami, he got jealous, who was Akihito thinking about that it wasn't him? He needed a lesson, some punishment was in order.

"Hello Akihito" Asami said in a cold voice.

"Welcome home Asami, I was waiting for you." Akihito face expression changed to something more closed towards Asami.

_I knew it he wasn't thinking about me!_ Asami tough and grabbed Akihito and dragged him to the bedroom.

"A-Asami what the hell are you doing? We need to eat I made dinner for both of us!" screamed a freaked out Akihito.

"Shut up Akihito" Asami didn't care for dinner now, only in Akihito's punishment.

Akihito was sad now, he cooked dinner for them both and Asami only want's sex, he doesn't want to listen to him just fuck him senseless all night. _Just his fuck toy…_ He made the dinner with love and care because rarely gets the chance to dinner with Asami, spend some quality time together, that's what he was thinking when Asami got home and talked to him.

But now his plan was ruined once again.

Asami throw Akihito on top of the bed and said:

"Prepare yourself Akihito; I will not let you sleep."

Asami fulfilled his promise.

Pleas coment and tell me what you think ! :D


	9. Thursday A

Thursday

Akihito woke up with familiar pain on his lower half, he wasn't feeling well Asami was way too rough on him last night and this morning, he looked mad those golden eyes where colder than usual and hadn't treated Akihito as gently as before and Akihito didn't like that true that he is not gentle but yesterday he was a real brute.

He was sore all over and wasn't feeling as happy and confident as he was yesterday, he was just sad? Depressed? He didn't know. He didn't feel like going to work today so he called Mitarai and asked him to go in his place because he wasn't feeling good.

He got up and showered, after that he stopped in front of the mirror to see the damages in his body, he had brushes and finger marks all over his body and some of them where turning a shade of purple an blue, _why me…?_ And for no apparent reason he started to sob without realizing.

-AxA-

Asami on the other hand his day was going well, too well apparently he got major offers, from other organizations and many of his rivals groups where falling apart, his day was going perfectly fine he even got sexually harassed by one of his employees, he was on top of the world until he remembered Akihito and what he done to him yesterday, _maybe I was too harsh…I have to make up for him, today we are going to dinner sushi…_ he thought. He was reading some reports when a knock came at the door.

"Come in"

"Excuse-me Asami-sama I have the report about Takaba Akihito's yesterday day"

"You may proceed"

"Uh…the guard that was assigned to him actually lost sight of him…"

A stare.

"Continue"

"He managed to take pictures of Satomo Watanabe secrets and gave them to the publisher"

"Take care of that" _that fool man doesn't learn…._

"When he got a hold of Takaba-san he was exiting the hospital in Shinjuku"

"Why is something wrong with him?" Asami said composed but with a bit of concern evident in his voice.

"No sir apparently Takaba-san saved someone's life yesterday, he found a man in an alley and helped him"

"That's all?"_ That's so like Akihito…_

"No sir"

"Then you may go, I want a report on Akihito by the end of this day" Asami said in his cool baritone voice.

"Yes Asami-sama" A bow and he was gone.

_I can't wait for see the drug result by the end of this week._

Asami was getting many feeling he hadn't before, he was anxious, excited and curious he wish he could make the time move faster but he can't, yet.

-AxA-

Akihito was walking to the hospital with Asami goon trailing behind him in a safe distance, he told Tetsuya he would visit him today even if he isn't feeling well he is a man of words. He walked inside, talked to the secretary and went up to the second floor room 205, he knocked twice and entered.

"Ha! Takaba you came!" Answered an excited Tetsuya.

"Hello tetsuya how are you today?" Asked Akihito with a forced smile.

"I'm good now" he said with a blush.

"I'm glad you are healing well"

"Thank you so much the doctor said I can go home by the end of this week."

"That's great tetsuya! How about your parents? Did they come here yet?"

"No my father is going to come today"

"That's nice…"

"I want him to meet you, my guardian angel, if you don't mind of course…" he said shyly

"It's fine by me I have time." _It's not like Asami will be home and I have to cook diner…_

"Takaba you are really pretty haven't you ever considered modeling?"

"Haha nah take photos and don't have my photos taken" he blushed and looked him straight in the eyes, those eyes that always pulled him deeper and opened the door to his soul, he just loved those eyes it made him feel a little better every time he looked at them. Then he stared at his face more closely, he was handsome, yes, straight nose, square jaw, strong neck, thin sensual lips… _I wonder how is to taste those lips, and how his body his like? Does he have abs, probably, strong arms like Asami? Nice butt like Asami's? GOD what am I thinking?!_

Akihito blushed hard at the thought and looked down away from Tetsuya's face.

"Takaba is something wrong?" Tetsuya asked in a concerned voice.

"No, no I was just thinking you are handsome too why don't you try the modeling agency too?" Akihito said embarrassed.

"Ha ha no, I'm not good at that and I can't." He said embarrassed _he said I'm handsome…_

"Then why won't you try modeling for me once and I say if you are good or not?" Asked Takaba _see another man naked body I would be so dead_

"Only if you pose for me too!" Said Tetsuya _see Takaba's naked body, it would be a gift from heaven_

"Haaa I'll think about it" Akihito said and smiled _I would say yes if a wanted him to die and for me to be fucked to death. Because that's the only think Asami ever does to me! Fuck me! I'm only a pet, and I'm sick of that, he has no respect for me doesn't even see me as a man, as an equal…_

Akihito felt a tear slide down his cheek and felt a warm hand sliding up his face to wipe it.

"Takaba what's wrong why are you crying? Was it something I said?" He said panicked because his angel was sad and started to cry.

"Huh? n-no I'm f-fine don't worry!" He said and more tears fell down his face.

"But you are crying, tell me why Takaba, talk to me, you helped me so let me help you too, please?" Tetsuya said with a warm smile

Akihito looked him in the face, his eyes and felt that he could believe his words.

"It's just my lover… he treats me like a pet and I don't like it" Akihito said sobbing softy.

_So he has a lover… shit! Of course he has! With that face and personality who wouldn't want him? And he even dared to make this angel suffer?...The bastard, I'll crush that scum and then I'll claim Takaba._


	10. Thursday B

"The BASTARD! Tell me who he is Takaba and I'll take care of him, I can't believe he does that to you, making you cry like this… You don't deserve this Takaba, HE doesn't deserve you!" Tetsuya said in anger he couldn't believe this guy attitude.

"NO please don't do anything! You can't and I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Akihito said afraid of Asami could do to him.

"Why?! He doesn't deserve to live! I'll crush anything or anyone who dares to make you like this, sad and depressed and not smiling tell me who he his Takaba." He said frustrated.

"My lover is a Yakuza ok?! You can't do anything to him!"

"I'm not afraid Takaba! I'll do anything for you…" He said and stroked Takaba's face whit his palm.

"You really want to die? My lover is the most feared underworld leader in all Asia; I'm talking about Asami Ryuichi!" He said and his tears fell freely now.

Tetsuya just stared with his mouth open, he couldn't believe what he heard, Asami Ryuichi… for real? He was Takaba's lover?! No… it couldn't be…no…

"I don't care Takaba… I already said… I'm going to protect you, I'll do it for you…"

"Thank you Tetsuya but it's ok really, I know he cares about me he just has a strange way of demonstrate it."

"But..Taba.." He got interrupted by Akihito

"Listen to me it all happened.." Akihito Told him about their first encounter and what happened after, he told him about Feilong and Honk Gong, the Russians and the stalker.

"Wow…he must really love you…"Tetsuya said defeated.

"No… he doesn't love me… but cares about me, don't look like that, I really appreciate what you said but as you can see he is very possessive and I'm "his" until he is tired of me and toss me aside…" Akihito said with a sad look on his face.

"I will be there Takaba… You can count on me, I have fallen for you and I will not give up!" He said determined

"Tetsuya…" Akihito said with a blush, _I wish Asami could tell me that since I fell for him, but my love is one-sided… but I'm glad someone in this world likes me, I don't know why but it's nice hearing this from Tetsuya… I'm glad…_

"Thanks really Tetsuya, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." Akihito managed a smile to lighten up his face and mood.

"It fine call me Akashi, and Takaba I'm not giving up no matter what, I'll wait." Akashi said and smiled

Akihito felt his heart beat a little faster at Akashi's words.

"Call me Akihito, I fell old when you call me Takaba" he said

"O-ok Akihito…" He said and blushed he felt like they were lover, _I wish we where I would treat him like the angel he is._

"That's better" Akihito was felling lighter like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he was he felt at ease with Akashi and now he would do the same thing with kou and Takato, and his parents maybe…

"Say Akihito won't you teach me how to use a camera?" Akashi said embarrassed.

"I would love to" Akihito and Akashi where still talking when Akashi's father knocked and entered the room.

"Dad! You came! Akihito this is my father Shougo Tetsuya, dad this is Takaba Akihito my savior."

"Hello nice to meet you" Akihito got up and bowed, _That face…I know it…_

"Hello the pleasure is all mine! My family is in debt with you for saving our son's life! Please tell me how we can ever repay what you did for us!" The man said and got on his knees and bowed to Akihito.

_Oh god _"Pleas no need to thank me really I'm glad I helped him, I won a really nice friend and that's enough for me" Akihito said and Akashi blushed.

"You are such a gentle person, an angel indeed!" The man said with a gentle smile. He was in his mid-forties and had the same wild red hair as Akashi, the same blue deep ocean eyes as Akashi yet he felt nothing, he had a nice build for someone who is almost fifty years old and he was tall. He seemed like a gentle person, and was dressed in a hand made three piece suit, Akihito knew one because Asami had tons of it. _Wealthy…_

"Son how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine dad, and all thanks to Akihito he manages always to light up my day."

"Geez really Akashi why would you go out without a bodyguard? Are you crazy?" his father asked concerned.

"Dad you know me very well, I don't like those goons after me like I'm child and they are my babysitter" he said and sulked.

"I know but see what happen? You got robed, stabbed and left to die! What would we do without you? And the Company? You are our best architect!"

"Chill it dad, I'm not dead and that what matters!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your talk but is your Company the Tetsuya INC. Corporation? The world-wide line of Hotel's, Club's, Hot springs and even some hospital's?" Asked a curious Akihito.

"Yes it is how do you know it?" Asked Akashi's father.

"I was the photographer in one of the hotel's grand opening, I remembered seeing your face somewhere and then I remember it."

"So you're a Photographer?"

"No a Photojournalist"

"Interesting, I'm going to invite you as a photographer in the grand opening of our new hot spring, and our course you may say afterwards and enjoy the services we are going to offer."

"Oh, thank you" Akihito said and blushed.

"I must go now Akashi is getting late" Akihito said.

"Can you give me your phone number and e-mail address?"

"Of course do you have a pen and paper?"

"Here it is" Akashi's father offered Akihito a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thank you" Akihito noted his phone number and e-mail address.

"Thank you Akihito, when I'm out of here I'm going to treat you to lunch."

"I'll be waiting then" Akihito said and smiled, with a bow he was out of sight.

"Sigh…"

"You like him son?"

"Yeah… but he has a lover…"

"That's harsh"

Akashi and his father talked all afternoon and Akashi told his father how he fell in love with Akihito.

-AxA-

Asami was signing some paperwork when his secretary came with the Akihito's day report.

"He got out of the penthouse and went to the hospital and stayed there all day and at seven o'clock he returned to the penthouse"

"Why did he do all day? Asami did not like this

"He visited the man he saved."

_What is Akihito thinking? He is mine he can't just go and see other mans._

"Check the man's background" Asami said

"Yes Asami-sama."

-AxA-

Akihito got home and went straight to sleep, he felt even worse than in the morning, his chest hurt like crazy and he felt nauseous. And he still had to think about tomorrow's day.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry about the mistakes, english is not mu first lenguage and i don't have a beta so please bare with it! ^^**


	11. Friday

Friday

Asami was in his office thinking about yesterday's day, the fact that when he got home and Akihito was sleeping it wasn't a surprise but the fact that Akihito went to sleep without even eating that what worried him. And when he got onto the bed with Akihito he was planning in waking him up for a round or two of love making but he noticed something strange about Akihito's appearance, he was sweating and looked a little pale, he didn't have a fever nor mas he sick so the only option left was the drug. He hoped that it was one of the drug's effects really, he had cleaned Akihito of his sweat and arranged something more comfortable for him like one of his oversized pajamas top and then snuggled close to him.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter"

A bow "Excuse me Asami-sama here is the report you ordered"

"Good" Asami took the report and proceeded with the examination.

_Name: Tetsuya Akashi_

_Date of birth: 10 January 19XX_

_Age: 27 years old_

_Blood type: AB_

_Profession: Architect/Manager of several Tetsuya INC. Corporation Public facilities._

_Son of Shougo Tetsuya and Yuri Tetsuya owners of Tetsuya INC. Corporation…_

" I don't think he's a treat…"

-AxA-

Akihito was already up and just like the day before and he was feeling worse. But no matter what he had to tell his friends about Asami, he already had told Akashi and he meet him 2 days ago big friend he was.

He picked up his phone and called kou

*Ring Ring Ring*

He picked up at the fourth.

"Hey Aki! Wazzup men?" Kou said in a cheerful voice

"Hey Kou! How are you dude?" Akihito asked trying to hide his pain.

"I'm fine men, so do you need something?"

"Say can we meet? Me, you and Takato?" He asked beads of sweat already sliding down his face. Why was he nervous? Oh right his friend's reactions.

"Why is something wrong?" He asked preoccupation evident in his voice.

"Nah I just want to talk to you guys…"

"Ok dude I'm going to call Takato and tell him, where do you want to meet?"

"How about the Mr. Watanabe's Ramen shop? We could have lunch together"

"Sure I'm going to tell him now, see you later Aki!"

"Bye kou…see you later" Akihito hung up and sited down on the sofa with his head between his tights.

He took an aspirin for the pains and went to dress something more his style. He didn't remember yesterday putting Asami's shirt to sleep, _maybe I was just too tired…_

-AxA-

When he got to the ramen shop, his friends where already there waiting for him.

"Hey guys where you waiting long?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Nope we just got here" Takato answered

"Then let's get in, I'm hungry" huffed Kou

They got in sited in a round table near a window and ordered, while they were waiting for the food to arrive Akihito started the conversation.

"Huh guys…I asked you guys out today because... I-I need to talk to you guys." Akihito said fidgety

"Umm about what?" _He looks nervous, don't tell me he got in trouble again._ Said Takato

"Sigh, about my l- lover" he said embarrassed.

"Ohh you finally are going to introduce her to us? The rich lady you captured your heart?" Kou asked excited

"Yes but…It's not….uhu..how do I say this?...a woman…it's a man" he blushed and answered awkwardly.

"Uhu? I don't get it a man?" Kou asked a little out of it

"hum.." Was the only thing Takato said.

"Yeah… Do you guys think that I'm disgusting because of that?" Akihito felt tear forming in his eyes.

"No dude…it's just…you got me a little unprepared here…"Kou said.

"Well I already suspected that…I mean you never looked at girls like we look, but now you just confirmed." Takato said calmly.

"You guys hate me now? If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand, I mean I never told you guys because I was afraid of your reactions, after all no one want's to be seen with a 'fagot'…"

"Aki dude what are you talking about? Are you crazy?! We are your friends! We support you no matter what you do or say, we have been friends for years and it's not because of your sexual preference that our respect and love for you is going to change! We are like brothers men don't you dare say something like that again!" Kou was mad now

"He right Aki we help each other in these situations, and if your lover is male we don't care, we are going to protect you if he ever make you shed a tear, if he mistreat you we are going to beat the crap out of him!"

"You..guys..!" Akihito was in tears now sobbing softly

"Don't cry Aki we are not going to give up on you" Takato assured his sobbing friend

"T-Thank you so much guys I don't know what to say! B- but that not all I still have something to tell you guys…" Akihito said his sobs turning in to soft whimpers, now he was really scared of his friend reaction about the second thing he has to say.

"What you're pregnant?" Asked kou.

Takato gave him a nice slap on his head and said:

"Shut up kou! Moron…!"

"Haha no guys rest assured you are not going to be uncles so soon" Akihito said a little shocked at kou's outburst.

"Then what is it?"

"You..see…hum my lover is Asami ryuichi!" Akihito said with a small voice

"What was that?" Takato asked

"Asami..Ryuichi…" he said and looked down on the table

"A-Asami?! Are you for real?! That guy is no good Aki! He's from the underworld!" kou was whispering now

"Jesus Aki…"Takato face palmed himself.

"I knew you guys would be like that! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Akihito said disappointed.

Takato and Kou shared glances they didn't mean to say it like that they were just worried, Asami Ryuichi the most powerful and feared yakuza in all of Asia and Akihito was his lover, that didn't make any sense and it was dangerous for Aki.

"Look Aki, we didn't mean like that we are just concerned with you, you know he's a criminal right?"

"Of course I know! I'm well aware of that! That's how we meet…"

Akihito told them everything it was time they knew the truth he was tired of hiding secrets and he didn't have anyone to talk about his problems, sometime he needed comfort and Asami wasn't there always there.

"And now I really like love him, but of course I'm not going to tell him.."

"Aki.. he loves you too and a LOT, I mean no one goes to china injured if they're not after their loved one, you are a lucky guy Aki, everyone is after you and he is always there to protect you, I mean this really looks like a BL novel, haha!" Kou said

"haha no…it's not like that he is just possessive of what 'belong' to him" Akihito said relived that he's friends weren't mad or scared about his situation.

"Now I kinda respect him ya'know, why don't you introduce him to us?" Asked Takato.

"I'll talk to him, maybe he is free on Saturday"

They continued to talk and eat and shorting things out.

-AxA-

Akihito was in the penthouse waiting for Asami, it was already past tree so he could be arriving any minute, he heard the door open and then shut, then a figure appeared it was Asami, he got up and walked toward him

"I'm home" Asami said in his sexy voice

"Welcome home" Akihito said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and took his document folder to put it away.

Asami took of his loafers and jacket and walked behind Akihito and put his arms around his thin waste and snuggled against his neck

"You smell good Akihito, I missed you" Asami huffed in with his a little of lust evident in his voice.

"B-baka! What are you talking about you saw me yesterday!" Akihito said with his adorable blush present in his cute face. Asami scent and musk attacked his system, it's been a while since they had sex and Akihito was feeling the effects.

"I miss feeling you, I miss your heat Akihito" Asami said and kissed the junction of Akihito neck and shoulders.

"Ngh… Asami…listen I told my friend about and they want to meet you" he said and intertwined his fingers whit Asami's bigger ones.

"Really? They weren't shocked to find out that your lover is yakuza?" Asami breathed near Akihito right ear.

"At the beginning yes, but they are my friends, they get me"

"hum… it's fine by me" he said and licked Akihito earlobe.

Akihito moaned softly "They are going to come Tomorrow"

_Shit! Tomorrow? By then the drug result…._ "Tomorrow I want to spend the day with you can't they come Saturday?" Asami asked and slid one of his hand under Akihito's shirt to pinch a nipple.

"Mnnnn Asami!" Akihito's heart fluttered at Asami's words, he wanted to spend his day with him, that meant a lot to Akihito.

"O-Ok…" Asami continued his ministrations and Akihito was getting weaker by the time.

"Asami..t-take me to bed!" Akihito moaned and put his arm around Asami's strong neck and gave him a passionate kiss that sent spark's down his spine.

"You wish is my order my kawaii Akihito" Asami took him bridal style to the master bedroom and made love to him all night long.

-AxA-

Saturday

Akihito woke up feeling something off in him, but didn't minded, he wanted to pee he looked at the night stand and the clock read 6:05 AM. Asami was gentle in the begging of the love making but then was like a beast, but Akihito liked, he got up and almost fell, and it wasn't because of the pain in his body, no it was something else… He was still sleepy when he entered the bathroom and peed, but when he got in front of the full length mirror he saw it

"W-WHA… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?"

* * *

**What happend to Aki? ^^ pleas review! Thank you, sorry for the mistakes, i don't have a beta and english is not my first lenguage, so pleas bare with it for a while! *hugs***


	12. Results

**Gomen guys but this is the real version of the fic, the other one was just an experiment my sis told me to do ^/^ sorreh so here's the original and i will post the rest this weekend probably xD enjoy and don't forget to comment c:**

* * *

Akihito looked like a ghost, his skin whiter than usual, is light muscles lighter than before and his and his body tapered slightly at the waist, creating a feminine curve that led to his hips, his face was prettier, then it already was, his dirty blonde hair had grown several inches overnight, his already large hazel eyes looked larger with long lashes but none of these where bothering him like what was now in his mouth bothered, he had freaking pair of pointed incisors, he had fangs! And the tips where resting on his lower lip, that somehow had gotten fuller, and probably what he failed to observe where the little bumps in his chest that gave him the look of small breasts, A cup.

"Wh- what is this?! What the hell! ASAMI!" Akihito was furious and scared, he had question and Asami had answers. He put on Asami's robe and stomped to back to the bedroom.

Asami was already awake after Akihito's explosion in the bathroom, he sat up and waited for Akihito, _It's time!_

"Asami! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?!" Akihito shouted and opened the robe reveling his _sexier_ body and new pair of fangs, he was really something _whiter_ fair creamy skin, light body, thin waist that had taken a little curve and long beautiful thin legs. Asami got a serious hard on at the sight of Akihito's almost jiggling boobs. He drooled, he wanted to taste that body ASAP, he already had a mooring hard on and with the sight in front of him it only got worse.

"My dear Akihito…what are you talking about?" He said calmly trying to appear as innocent as he was but his voice betrayed him, his voice was heavy with need.

Akihito covered himself and asked:

"Asami, what happened to me? What did you do? Why do I have these?" He asked calmly.

"Well Akihito, I seriously don't know what you are talking about."

"Asami cut the bullshit I know this is your fault! People don't have fangs! Asami what is happening to me?" Akihito started to sweat, somehow in the middle of all this he was thirty.

"Calm down Akihito, I think I know what's wrong with you but you have to stay calm and listen to me." Asami said calmly and walked closer to Akihito.

"What?! So this is really your fault!" Akihito said and felt a strong sweet smell hit is nostrils when Asami came closer to him.

"Akihito, you remember that little piece of what you thought was candy? Well it wasn't, you see, that was a newly drug created for a certain group of people that are willing to pay a large sum of money to acquire it. " Asami said a thin layer of sweat evident in his shirtless well-built chest.

"Wh…What?! I don't get it why de fuck did you have one of those with you?! It was meant for me wasn't?!" Akihito said barely able to control himself from attacking Asami, that had this marvelous smell on him, maybe a new cologne? He was so hard it hurt, but he needed some explanation first.

Asami was so amused right now. "No..Of course it wasn't that thought had never crossed my mind, I as the owner of the lab where the drug was created they gave me and example, that's all, but apparently someone who can't keep his hand to himself took it and ate it." He said inching closer to Akihito was backing away until his back meet the wall.

"Oh..my..God….OHMYGOD! What have I done! A..Asami! y..ou…you have to help me! Asami I need a doctor right now, move! Get out of my way!" Akihito was panicking now, damn his curiosity, now look what he had done to himself, and he wasn't thinking straight because of Asami who was looming over him with his powerful aura and presence and not to mention smell, Akihito was going mad now, having Asami so close to him made him lick his lips unconsciously.

"fufufu…I haven't seen the results myself but from what I'm seeing they are quite arousing…"Asami said in his smooth baritone voice all while moving his hand up and down Akihito's arm, felling the calloused hand on his skin only resulted in sending little shots of pleasure all the way up Akihito's spine.

"Mnnn! Asami listen to me! This is not time to be thinking about that, we have to go to the do-" Akihito was interrupted when Asami leg was positioned between his tights massaging his weeping length started to move up and down creating pleasurable feeling in his sensitive body, to moan.

"What are you talking about Akihito? Can you seriously go to the doctor looking like this?" Asami smirked said and planted soft kisses along Akihito's jawline

"N…Nooo! Asami stop listen to mee! Ohh…aah…ngh!" Akihito self-control was slipping away like water, Asami was so close to him now, and he had a sweet taste, if only he could just lick him, no taste him a little then he would be satisfied, or would he?

"Shhh Akihito, let me take care of you…and what's this?" Asami chuckled and got away from Akihito just a little so he could look at Akihito's chest.

"Looks like your perky nipples have gotten slightly bigger!" Asami confirmed that by grabbing one of Akihito's small boobs.

"AHHH…ohh God what's that! sto…stop it!" Akihito felt good there, he had gotten more sensitive and the way Asami was fondling his..uh…boob had sent a wave of blood directly to his already pulsing shaft, god he needed to stop it and go to hospital before it was too late.

"Hum…I like the feel of it very much, yes I will be having some fun time playing with them." Asami velvety voice was full of sexual promises.

Asami then proceeded to grope them and feel them, squeezing them hard and them shoot the pain with is hot mouth, nibbling here sucking there always alternating from the right to the left. One hand played on top the other one played below, with Akihito's dripping cock, Asami cock was so hard him playing with Akihito's boobies and hearing Akihito's lustful moans and passionate cries was almost sending him over the edge.

"Ngh..!Nooo! A-Asami! Ahhhh…..mnnnn…ohh I'm..cu-" he didn't manage to finish is words because he came hard sending ropes of white seeds onto Asami's hand and chest, with a strangled cry.

"You came with just a little play of _nipples _that are now _boobies? _And here I thought you had more self-control…and the real fun hasn't even begun." Asami said and his eyes lit up with mischief.

"N-noo doctor..!" Akihito moaned when Asami lifted him bride style and threw him onto the mattress.

After that Akihito's thirst became worse, he was so thirty that he thought that he was dying of dehydration.

"Akihito… how dare you think of another men while with me? How many times do I have times do I have to tell you to only think about me? You are mine Akihito and I will have to fuck that statement into that pretty head of yours."

"Shut up… bastard I belong to no one!" Even in moments like these he had that defiance present in those beautiful hazel orbs.

"Is that so?" Asami said and smirked.

Asami moved even closer to Akihito and kissed him, kissed him like his life depended off it. Akihito struggled in the begging but it didn't take to long for him to lose himself in that hot kiss, he hated that he was responding to the bastard. God how he deserved for being for acting carelessly and for being too damn curious.

"No…get off Asami!" he struggled with all of his might but his attempts didn't affect Asami larger and bigger body. Asami grabbed Akihito's hands and kissed him but it didn't last long because Akihito's sharp canines cut his lips, he backed away and stared at Akihito's flushed face, teary eyes clouded with lust and some denial, blush spread across his cheeks and ears and parted lips that were now licking his blood, when he saw that he licked his lips to liking away is own blood only fueled more his passion feeling the metallic taste of his own blood only aroused him to no end. He started with Akihito's lips again kissing, sucking and nibbling those cherry, kiss swollen lips not minding the fact that he was being cut by those sharp little needles, at the same time his hand roamed Akihito's long sensual legs, caressing and groping here and there, and hand going to his hips and then to Akihito's newly acquired boobies, so soft and silky and whiter against his big, calloused and tanned hands. He felt like he was caressing some teenager breast who had just initiated her puberty. He felt like a molester for a couple of seconds.

-AxA-

After that mind blowing kiss Akihito so good when the sweet taste of Asami blood reached his tongue, it was so good, so addicting and he needed more the taste was working like an aphrodisiac awakening his senses for all of the pleasure Asami was offering him, felt his groin stir to life again and then he felt it again lips against his kissing, sucking and nibbling, it felt so good yet so sinful, he wanted to protest but he couldn't it felt to good and he always loved these sensations and feelings, but today was different, he was just too sensitive he felt calloused hand roaming his body, his legs where first and then his hips and then what Asami had called them before his breasts. He felt Asami's hand on him, hot and big groping him, Asami's hand were everywhere.

"Ngh..!Asami i-I wanna cum…!

-AxA-

Asami was so hard it hurt, he loved the feeling of Akihito's big nipples, they were so soft he couldn't take it anymore he needed it now.

"Hush Akihito…I need you now" Asami hissed, voice heavy with desire and need.

"No..What are you doing?..." Akihito was so lost in his passion that he was saying anymore and was just observing Asami trough heavy eyelids when Asami straddled him with is big, fat cock in front of him already leaking precum. Akihito liked his lips thinking it was for him to suck but no, the cock never got to his mouth. Asami positioned his huge length between Akihito's big nipples; he grabbed one breast and then the other to keep them in place and proceeded to tity fuck Akihito's breasts. Akihito could only moan out loud not really doing nothing and wait for Asami to finish. _What is he doing…What the fuck is wrong with this bastard?! They are not for that…! _

"The hell? Noo Asami get off of me you pervert! Haaa…mnn…wa-wait… not so rough…!" Akihito tried to wriggle out beneath Asami's heavy body. Asami trusted his length between Akihito's breasts rapidly loving the sensation he was feeling, they were so soft and silk like, he was losing himself in the pleasure.

"Nhe..! Asami!" Akihito was hard to and he needed some relief, but Asami's body was in the way, _The bastard is having fun by himself_…!

Asami's trusts were furious now, the bed was creaking so much beneath they activities it sounded like the bed was going to break.

"Asami…ha…it too hot..!" Akihito was moaning , he liked the way that throbbing flesh was sliding between his big nipples, he was loving the look on Asami face, all contorted in pleasure. "Shhh Akihito stay still, I'm almost there…!" he said and cummed all over Akihito's flushed face and breasts. Akihito tried to lick the cum that was near his mouth and on his lips, Asami watched and got hard in an instant, he got off of Akihito and took Akihito's length in his mouth, Akihito moaned loudly at the sudden heat that surrounded is organ.

"Ahhhhhh….mmm..st.." he couldn't form any coherent words only moan and whimper, he didn't know why but he was super sensitive, and could feel every touch Asami gave him, everything he felt would sent a rush of pleasure up his spine and make his ass twitch with anticipation of what was going to come next.

Asami skillful tongue lapped all over Akihito's cock and head, he sucked the head and massaged the light balls, it didn't take much for Akihito to cum down, Asami's throat. Akihito was starting to doze off when he heard Asami speak

"We are not done yet Akihito." Asami purred next to Akihito's ear and licked it. Akihito could only moan.

Asami spat a little of the Akihito's cum on his hand and trusted two fingers inside Akihito's ass.

"Haaaa…mn….noo…!" Akihito moaned at the sudden invasion.

Asami stretched Akihito for what was coming next, Asami positioned himself at Akihito's entrance and trusted home.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA….Jesus…take it easy!" even after so many times he couldn't get used to it, it was just too damn big and Asami wasn't gentle either.

Asami started slowly because it felt just like the first time Asami took Akihito, virgin, he was so tight that he was wondering if this was the drugs doing. And then when he felt Akihito relax he trusted harder, he kissed Akihito passionately again and squeezed Akihito's ass hard, Akihito moaned into the kiss and rubbed his hard on against Asami's hard muscles, Asami broke the kiss for the much needed air and grabbed Akihito's breasts and squeezed them, he licked one nipple than the other, always feeling the silky skin that took a little pink color underneath his big hands.

"Ohh..ha…a..asam..no more…! It's…too much!" Akihito moaned he was feeling it too much; Asami's blood was just making him extra sensitive so he came faster than usual. Asami trusts were deep and fast now he was so lost in Akihito's tight passage that when Akihito came and squeezed him like a vice grip that took him by surprise and he came right after Akihito.

"Mnnnn….ohhh… that..was…" Akihito couldn't talk properly, since when did Asami cum felt soooo good inside him? He was getting crazy and he was still aroused but of course he would put that aside and concentrate on his task in hand, punch a certain bastard right where it hurt.

"Akihito..this is getting better day after day… but today it was just excepcional… I want seconds…" Asami didn't know what he was saying; he was drugged with Akihito's smell.

"Shut up and get off of me" Akihito growled he hadn't forget the matter in hand. "Akihito listen, we must go to see my personal doctor and the doctor who created the drug so they can examine you and tell me what has changed within your body." He said and eased himself out of Akihito's entrance.

Akihito's only response was a glare and some mumbles "oh my god what am I going to tell my friends and family, oh my lord and my job?! My life is over… I'm going to be haunted and burned and dissected, I need to get out of this world" he got up and limped to the bathroom and locked himself inside to prevent molesters from entering.

_…So naïve yet so sweet my cute Akihito, this is going to be a real challenge, hum…interesting… I'm looking forward to see the result of this new level of cat-and-mouse-game we play Akihito._


End file.
